Instituto las Naciones Unidas
by BIAN NARA
Summary: <html><head></head>Hime, la hermana gemela de Hinata vuelve de Londres para ir junto a sus hermanas y su primo al Instituto donde vivirá, amor junto con los Akatsuki y el misterio de su pasado ¿Que es lo que oculta?¿Se enamorara de Hidan,de Deidara o de algún otro akatsuki o sera de algún otra persona? (Para todos los que les guste la Hinata de Road to Ninja y el misterio combinado con el amor)</html>


PROLOGO

Konan POV

Era una hermosa mañana de primavera y me encontraba en el hospital junto con mi primo de un año, Neji. Nos encontrábamos esperando a que nacieran mis dos nueva y gemelas hermanas. Una de ellas según eligió mi mama, se llamaría Hinata y la otra según papa, Hime. Yo estaba muy feliz, pues en ese entonces tenía 2 añitos y junto a mi primo esperábamos pacientemente con nuestra tutora Kurenai, que según me conto nos estaba cuidando pues éramos muy pequeños.

Después de esperar al fin mis hermanitas nacieron, así que nos las fueron a presentar. Eran muy bonitas y chiquitas, aunque una era un poco más grande y robusta que la otra. Tenían pelito azul oscuro y ojos perla, característicos de nuestro apellido.

En ese entonces todo estaba muy tranquilo, toda la familia Hyuuga se había enterado del nacimiento de las niñas, así que todos estábamos muy felices. Hasta que un año después mi abuelo, Hizasha vino de Londres para llevarse a una de las dos gemelas.

El quería llevarse a la que le pareciera más apta, fuerte y elegante de las dos, para entrenarla y criarla a su gusto. Según mi abuela necesitaba una heredera para la empresa que él dirigía y que compartía con mi padre. Los padres de Neji, luego que el naciera los cuidaron pero cuando cumplió un año, lo dejaron al cuidado de mi madre porque tenían un asunto de negocios y murieron un extraño accidente durante el viaje.

Bueno volviendo a lo que vino mi abuelo. Necesitaba una heredera a la que poder criar, manipular, entrenar y convertir en su viva imagen. Conmigo ya no se podía tenía dos y para él era un "desperdicio de tiempo", porque cuando nací el estaba en América del sur. Luego cuando nació mi primo no lo quiso criar, no le veía conveniente que sea hombre por razones fisiológicas y de acuerdos…nose que, no le entendí era muy pequeña y Kurenai no me quiere explicar.

Al final Hizasha termino eligiendo a según dijeron era Hime, pues la veía más fuerte que la otra "muy frágil, no sirve" y "esta capaz" dijo y la tomo en sus brazos. Mis padres no estaban de acuerdo, pero no pudieron hacer nada y decidieron que así tendría una vida mucho mejor y con aun más lujos que los nuestros. Lo único que esperaban era que no la malcriase y que los viniera a visitar de vez en cuando. Kurenai me explico que era normal que mis padres reaccionaran de esa forma tan rara y fea a mi parecer, pero según me dijo ellos estaban acostumbrados a ser así y obedecer al jefe de la empresa, era rutinario en nuestra vida y sociedad de alto nivel. Aunque mi tutora no estuviera de acuerdo, se tenía que abstener y decidió que a mi otra hermana que no fue elegida darle los mejores gustos, así no se sentía triste con la verdad y crecía con todo el amor posible.

De mi hermana, Hime no supe mas nada. Pasaron muchos años y nunca la volví a ver ni a saber de ella. Hinata creció sabiendo la verdad y ahora es una niña dulce, pero muy tímida. Siempre la cuido y también mi primo. También luego 4 años después que nacieran ambas, mis padres volvieron a tener otra hija llamada Hanabi. Así que ahora somos más en la familia y nosotros la cuidamos mucho, aunque luego de un año de nacimiento mama murió en un accidente mientras llevaban a Hinata a baile, pero por suerte ella y Kurenai se pudieron salvar del asesino. La verdad desde ese día la familia no es la misma, Hanabi es seca y fría como mi padre que se volvió duro y frio como su padre desde ese momento .A ella la crio él, sería su mano derecha después que Hinata no le sirviera de nada y su hermanita menor fuera mejor que ella.

Desde ese momento que se termino el amor, Hinata no es la misma es muy tímida, dulce y ya no demuestra muchas emociones por es insegura, pero Neji y yo siempre la cuidaremos. El además la cuida y es sobre protector porque la quiere mucho. Mientras que yo me crie mucho con Kurenai y sus ideales así que para la familia no sirvo mucho, pero no me importa mientras pueda seguir cuidando a mis hermana y a mi primo yo estaré siempre feliz. Me alegra tener a alguien como mi tutora, es muy buena y cuando tuve que entrar a la primaria ella me ayudo. Me ingreso al Instituto donde ella trabaja y van todos los hijos de los empresarios, ahí nos enseñan a como llevar una empresa y nos relajamos un poco con las artes que enseñan.

Ahora que tengo 19 años mi hermana, Hime volvió de Europa. Ella volvió en un verano a casa porque mi abuelo murió en un accidente automovilístico, así que mi papa la anoto con nosotros en el Instituto y empezare con nosotros en marzo. Ella es muy bonita, atrevida, sofisticada y fría. Tiene un carácter severo, no le interesamos mucho y casi nunca demuestra sentimientos, aunque de vez en cuando es muy cálida. Se lleva muy bien con Hanabi y Neji son muy parecidos, con Hinata aunque es su gemela son muy diferentes y no se llevan muy bien porque para ella "Es débil, demuestra debilidad e inseguridad. No es apta para ser Hyuuga,se lo dejare pasar por ser mi hermana pero enséñenle a no sacarme de quicio" le dijo a Kurenai y a mí no muy alto para que no escuchase nuestra hermanita. Para mi es algo soberbia pero hare lo posible para que se adapte a su nueva vida, su llegada nos tomo por sorpresa y de apoco vamos aprendiendo su forma de ser.

Hime, una joven muy bella, con cuerpo alto y voluptuoso, ojos lilas perla y pelo azul oscuro metálico. La futura heredera Hyuuga que fue criada por el dueño de la empresa (que en paz descanse) que vivió en Europa y vino a Tokio para poder terminar sus estudios. Un genio del más alto nivel intelectual, que irá en mi curso por su inteligencia y que el próximo año se recibirá del secundario junto conmigo y mis amigos, para poder ser la dueña más joven del mundo y de nuestra empresa. Un orgullo ser su hermana, pero nose es muy raro, este año será un largo….

Fin Konan POV

COMENTARIOS PLIS! PASEN POR MI PERFIL SI LES GUSTA AKATSUKI Y POR EL FORO AKATSUKI RULES

**ESTA HISTORIA TRATA DE LA VIDA DE HIME LA HERMANA GEMELA DE HINATA, QUE VOLVIO DE LONDRES, LUEGO DE QUE SU ABUELO SUFRIERA UN "ACCIDENTE", PARA VIVIR EN UN INTERNADO QUE ESTARA LLENO DE MISTERIO Y MUY LINDA E INTERESANTE HISTORIA PARA TODOS LOS QUE LES GUSTE LA HINATA DE ROAD TO NINJA.**

**BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA CREANME CUANDO LES DIGO QUE ESTARA MUY BUENA ¿O NO LES GUSTA UN AKATHIME? EH? QUE TAL HIME Y HIDAN O DEIDARA U OTRO AKATSUKI PARTIBLE DE POR AHÍ JAJA BUENO SIGAN LEYENDO Y DEJEN MUCHOS COMENTARIOS **


End file.
